


Deception

by dipper_issmol



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipper_issmol/pseuds/dipper_issmol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish he would leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

The sound was there again. 

It was always there since then, right when the sun was dipped beneath the horizon, the sky a hazy black, and the stars just starting to fade into the sky. 

His eyes shot open and he quickly focused on a single chip in the wood-planked wall, desperately trying to distract himself, eyes forced open and his hands tightly gripping the sheet, knuckles white. 

He heard the floorboards groan as footsteps pattered up the stairs, uneven and clunky, until abruptly stopping.

He could envision the shadow of the silhouette slanted against the door to their – _his_ – room, hand hovering in front of the door, twisted grin deforming its features. 

He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut until he saw dots spotting his vision, his hands becoming sweaty from how tight his grip was on the sheets.

He heard the doorknob creak as the door was slowly pushed open, the air thickening uncomfortably as a knot tightened in the pit of his stomach.  He heard footsteps walk closer and closer to his bed until they stopped, and he felt someone’s eyes boring into the back of his head. He didn’t dare open his eyes.

“Dipper?” the voice, the sickeningly-familiar voice, asked quietly.

He trembled and choked back a sob as he heard that voice – the voice that was once hers.

“Dip?” the voice asked and he shook violently under the sheets, still not daring enough to open his eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

Minutes passed and he still lay completely still, silent tears leaving angry red tracks down his cheeks, but he could still feel it there, its gaze not wavering. 

_I should get up._  He thought.  _It will happen whether I fall asleep or not._

He let out a shuddering breath before slowly rolling onto his side, his eyes still closed.

“C’mon, bro-bro, you can open your eyes.”

_How does he sound so much like her?_

Hesitantly, he forced his eyes open, barely biting back a scream, despite seeing what was before him a dozen times before.

“I was getting worried about you, Pine Tree.” The child said, its voice remaining the same, but its mouth twisting into a deformed smile, far too wide to be natural.  He closed his eyes quickly, the image of what appeared to be his sister still engrained into his vision, but he kept his eyes closed anyway, knowing it would be worse if he opened them.

He breathed deeply before reopening his eyes, not as scared as he had been the first few times, but still terrified nonetheless. 

She – _it_ – was slightly glowing a pale blue, its right eye socket sewn shut from the trauma it had endured, a purplish bruise blooming on its right cheek bone, adding to the true horror of the situation.  Deep red cuts littered both of its forearms and it was missing a few teeth and fingernails, its grey skin and dead, unfocused eyes somehow still staring him down.

“Why are you here?” he asked tiredly.

“Oh, I just thought I’d visit my favorite brother.” it said, one eye gleaming.

_I wish you would stop pretending to be my sister._

“After all, it isn’t as if you were the one who killed your own sister.” She no – _it_ said, its one eye flashing angrily as its sick grin grew wider.

He shook, clenching his fists, unable to hold back the sob bubbling up his throat from escaping.  Unable to hold back any longer he cried, his body shaking as the shell that was once his sister simply stared, the grin permanently on its ashen face.

“I don’t understand.” He choked through sobs, “Why are you doing this?”

Without waiting for an answer, he shook his head as he felt the tears die down to a low trickle and swallowed roughly. 

“I-I can’t do this anymore.”

_You killed her, what more do you want?_

“It’s funny, Pine Tree,” it said.

_She’s already dead anyway._

“That you think this is a choice.”

And then, before he could open his mouth, it lurched forward, grasping his throat so he was unable to breathe.

“Do you really think I would give you a choice?” it asked innocently, perfectly mimicking her voice.

“S-stop.” He gasped.

Then suddenly, the pressure was released from his throat, and he gasped, choking on his own breaths, his lightheadedness slowly dissipating. 

“You know what?” it asked.

“I like you, kid.  I might even leave you alone after a few more visits, if you behave.” It said, and he knew it was just using her voice to scare him, but he couldn’t deny it was working.

“Just-just leave me alone.” He whispered, his voice broken.

“But why would I do that so soon?  I haven’t finished destroying you yet, but after I do that, I’ll leave you alone.  You won’t get in the way of my big plans after I break you, kid.”

Dipper stayed quiet.

“But, don’t you think you deserve this?” it asked, “it _is_ your fault she’s dead.”

He raised his hand at that, but was stopped by its hand holding his wrist, “You wouldn’t hit your sister, would you?”

He shuddered, lowering his hand and taking a deep breath before forcing out, _“You’re not her.”_

There was no answer for a while.

Just the faint sound of crickets from outside, the pale yellow moonlight illuminating its thin face, slit pupils almost glowing, the yellow of its eyes lighting up a scar above its eyebrow, once perfect skin now marred with scars and cuts. 

He frowned.

This wasn’t her.

This wasn’t his sister.

This wasn’t Mabel.

This was a demon.

He pushed himself off the bed and looked it in the eye, forcing himself not to cry.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The demon asked, amusement clear in its voice.

“Getting rid of you.”

“And how do you expect to get yourself to do that?” it asked teasingly.

“You’re not my sister.” Was all he said, his voice hard.

_I can do this._

With no hesitation, he grabbed it by the wrist and tugged it through the old shack until they were outside, bathing in the foggy moonlight.  He led them through the woods until they ended up at a small, flat clearing, and the demon just grinned.

He leaned down and lit a match, lighting each candle around the circle, the demon standing in the middle of the array, keeping the filthy grin on its face. 

He took a deep breath and stared at the worn book he held in his hands, and began to chant.  It was all automatic, seeing that he had recited it many times before, for various reasons. He didn’t even have to think about what he was saying, the words just came. 

As he neared the end, his heart leapt, his sister’s shell of a body falling forward out of the corner of his eye, the life visibly fading from what was once her body. 

He said the last word and looked up, knowing it was over when the corpse crumpled to the ground, the air still for the first time in a while.

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

He finally felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted in this site, but I have posted some things on ff.net, but I know the two are very different. If anyone wants a continuation of this I would be happy to oblige - just ask me! I really tried to slow things down in this story, since I have a tendency to rush through things. Tell me what you thought if you want, and remember I am always happy to take any requests!


End file.
